The Viper Alchemist
by MargretElric
Summary: A girl stuck in time. An Amestrian Soldier with a secret, a secret that could help the Elric brothers. Joining the Elric brothers may cost her, her life. But is it worth it? EdxOC (not the best summary I'm aware)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright before we start, I want to clarify that this is my first fan fiction! So obviously I need experience, anyway...I'd like to thank CaptainAmericanna for helping me with a few ideas throughout this story and just inspiring me to write this! (This chapter is episode 02 in brotherhood...that's the storyline I'll be following; and the alchemy used from my OC won't make sense because it doesn't follow the rules of alchemy, but I'm doing that on purpose so don't fret.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters or any information that seems like it's from the show or online sources! **

Chapter 1: Promises

Two grieving boys sit at a grave. Neither one bothering to have moved since that morning. The younger boy, Alphonse, looked over at his older brother.

"Brother...can we go home? I'm hungry..." He shivered for what felt like the millionth time. "And cold."

After a long moment of silence...Edward, the older boy, had thought of something.

"Let's bring mom back."

Not too far down from the boys, stood a girl no older than 15, dressed in an Amestrian military uniform. Shoulder length jet black hair was down and straight as could be. Her chocolate brown eyes that were red and swollen from crying, the dull, almost lifeless, and pained gaze of a "war hero" were looking upon two graves.

_Urey Rockbell. Sara Rockbell._

The only two people worthy of living happy lives out of all the other soldiers in that hell hole known as Ishval. She scoffed quietly. That place was worse than a hell hole. That'd been proven multiple times. They had been killed. Murdered. And there wasn't a damn thing she could've done. It had been too late. She shook her head from her thoughts. _No. Making myself feel guilty won't help anyone. _She had been listening and watching the boys from the corner of her eye. So when she heard that...

"Don't waste your time kid."

Both boys looked over in slight shock, neither had noticed her there.

"It isn't worth your time."

Edward glared at the girl. "How the hell would you know?! You can't tell us what we can and can't do! Who the hell are you?!" He was angry. No, livid. How dare she say that. She didn't know a damn thing about them. Who was she to try and stop him from seeing his beloved mother smile at them again. He was the best damn alchemist he knew! Hell, she couldn't even look them in the eye and say it. _Coward_. Alphonse sweat dropped as his brother seethed.

"Sorry about brother...he has a lot of anger..."

"I do not!" Standing up, he clenched his fists, still glaring at the young soldier. "Now why don't you look me in the face and say that again!"

She smirked feeling a bitter amusement from the two children, ignoring the little "threat" and still not looking away from the graves.

"Sorry kid, I've seen things you wouldn't even consider having a nightmare about...my life has been in danger more times than you can count. Your threats don't really do much for me." Kids really are amusing, especially this one.

Ed blinked and Alphonse swore he saw steam coming out of his ears. So he decided a distraction might be necessary.

"You know...you sure do look young to be a soldier, miss...how old are you?" She tensed and squeezed her lips in a thin line and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to go through those damn emotions again. She willed herself to seem like she was still calm, still having not taken her eyes off the graves.

"Be quiet Al! I'll ask the questions."

She had been thinking over why he had been wanting to bring their mother back, other than the obvious reason. He didn't seem to be stupid...neither did the other one...if he was an alchemist then he knew that it was a taboo...so why wou-

She cut off her thoughts off as realization hit her...then nothing but pure rage filled her mind.

Alphonse looked at her curiously, wondering why she seemed...angry?

"Um...are you alright? I'm sorry if I made you mad..."

Her head was looking down and her hair covered her face from her nose up. Her teeth were gritted, her eyes glaring at the graves.

"So you think you're that good huh kid? To attempt the taboo?"

Ed blinked, shocked. _She saw through it..._She scoffed.

"You're only a kid. You haven't seen hardly any shit from the real world. Not even the most skilled State Alchemists could do it. What makes you think you can?" She was beyond furious. Pissed off didn't even _begin_ to cover it. But she hid her rage as best as she could. The glare that came her way gave her an answer and boy when she did get her answer...

He had quickly recovered and was irritated majorly. _She thinks she's so damn smart. _He scoffed mentally. _I'm way smarter than she is._ His thoughts came to a screaming halt as a scream escaped his throat when he was lifted into the air by his collar. Her face still hidden behind her hair. She looked..._demonic_.

"Listen up ya cocky brat. No one has performed the taboo successfully." She winced mentally. "So don't you think for even five seconds that you are any different. If I get word that you go and try to attempt it..." She gripped his collar tightly and (harmless) lightning started flickering around her hands. "I'll hunt you down and make sure that you won't have any of your limbs."

He looked white as a ghost. He gulped and was shaking very noticeably. Alphonse didn't look any better as tears ran down his cheeks. But she didn't budge. She was blinded by the rage, she couldn't even see his face. Not that it mattered anyway, her hair was still in her face.

_I understand feeling grief, shortstack...but trust me...it's not worth it. That...thing...it's not even human. You guys aren't ready to witness shit like that...hopefully you never have to be. Innocence and ignorance is a luxury I can't have..._

Her thoughts stopped. _Ignorance_..._was that why he thought he could do it? Has no one told him before to not do it...there had to be someone who knew about alchemy that cared about these boys enough to show him that he didn't need to do it...had no one done that? Now that she thought about it...where's their dad...? _

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she felt something wet on her hand and she blinked, no longer pissed off, but feeling guilty. _Lord, I made the poor kid cry. Maybe I scared him a little too much..._

She put him down and looked back at the graves. "Now promise that you won't do it." He hesitated and she glared. Even if he couldn't see the top part of her face...he could feel the glare. So he lied the best he could. "I...I promise."

She knew damn well he was lying, but she'd let it slide...she couldn't rely on just his word, I mean he was still a kid. Alphonse hiccuped from crying so hard and she blinked. _Maybe I should control my temper a little more...I'm such an asshole._ She pondered then smirked and looked at Edward.

"Your face is wet."

He sniffed and hiccuped a little and stubbornly wiped at his face to get rid of the tears. God she felt horrible for making the poor kids cry. Maybe she had some emotions left...so much for trying to not feel...

She pointed her index fingers at each of their faces. Red light flickered around their tears as they were taken off their faces, leaving their faces dry, and into the air in front of them. They blinked and both grinned from what the two blobs of tears in the air. They've never seen that kind of alchemy before...No transmutation circle! The grins turned into excited smiles when the tears formed into flamels with harmless lightning flickering around grins turned into Cheshire smiles when they saw the two flamels of their tears turn into bracelets. One turned into a wide, metal cuff with a flamel surrounded by lightning on it. The other bracelet was a simple chain bracelet with a plate that had the same flamel on it. The chain one went to Alphonse and the cuff went to Edward. Alphonse put his on and Edward put his on his left arm.

She grinned at how excited they were. Man, these kids sure do love alchemy. She hugged them, still feeling horrible but not quite as bad.

"I'm sorry you guys...I didn't mean to scare you that bad..." Alphonse blinked and his eyes softened to a loving look that he only a mother was lucky enough to see from their child and hugged back. Ed stiffened and his eyes went big, his face turned pink.

She pulled away and stood up and turned around walking towards the entrance of the cemetery and waved a hand.

"W-Wait!"

She stopped and turned her head slightly.

"What's...what's your name? And why haven't you shown us your face...?"

She grinned at how adorable Edward was.

"You'll find out some day." She walked out of the cemetery leaving a flabbergasted Edward and a dazed Alphonse. Then Alphonse waved at her.

"Thank you!"

She grinned, satisfied, and walked off towards the Rockbells house.

Edward took the cuff bracelet off and looked at it and turned it over and blinked.

"Viper? You think that's her name brother?" Ed thought over it for a second.

"I...I don't think so Al, I'm not sure what it means..."

They both looked at where she had left, standing in a comfortable silence.

"She hugs like mom does..."

Ed blushed and a look of sadness and longing showed in his eyes.

"Yea...she did..."

As he looked at the cuff bracelet she had made...he swore one day he'd find her again...terrifying or not, he wanted to know her name and who she was. _How could someone so young be that terrifying._ He shook his head and looked at the rising moon, silently apologizing to the mysterious soldier girl._ I have to try...for Alphonse...for mom_...

"Let's go Al"

As they made their way home...they both were lost in their own thoughts. One older brother thinking about what transmutation was sure to come. The other thinking about the girl and how she never looked at their faces.

Unbeknownst to the brothers...that mysterious soldier girl had made a great impact in their lives. For better or for worse? Only time would tell.

The young alchemist walked down to the Rockbell home lost in her thoughts, a million questions running through her head.

_Where were those boys' father? Did they even have anybody...? They're not orphans are they?! Oh Lord if they were I'd take them in, in a heartbeat. Then again I'm only 15... _

She stopped her thoughts immediately. "No. Stop thinking about that. You're alive. That's all that matters." She nodded her head, determined not to let it bother her...hopefully.

She stepped up to the porch as she reached the home and sighed.

"Here goes nothing..." She rubbed the necklace in her pocket then knocked on the door.

When the door opened, she blinked. _Did the door open by itself?_

"Can I help you?"

She looked down and blinked yet again.

_Oh_.

She shook her head and smiled politely.

"Yes ma'am, are you Pinako Rockbell?" The older woman observed the girl in the military uniform warily.

"That I am, who are you?" After introducing herself, Pinako had a surprised look on her face. "You're a lieutenant colonel? You sure are young to be such a high ranking officer of the military..." The girl smirked and chuckled light-heartedly. "Yes ma'am, I get that a lot." The older woman nodded. "I can see why...so what's brought you here to my home?" The soldier face grew grim as she sighed. Putting on a convincing smile, she gave the older woman a kind look.

"I made a promise." After Pinako sighed and gave her a knowing look, she added on a softer tone, "May I see Winry?" The older mechanic nodded and called for the young girl. "Thank you." The soldier girl clasped her hands behind her back as she looked around the home and workplace, lost in thought. Pinako had started working on automail.

"War is a cruel thing really."

The older woman looked up for a moment curiously.

"All the death, suffering, and pain caused by all the violence...being around all of that destruction...it effects a persons mind..." She noticed a small, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl walk in...unnoticed by her grandmother.

"A light...you wouldn't think that there could be any at all I such a cruel place...all war does is rip away the innocence in the world...but none the less, there was one...a light...two lights actually." The young Lt. Colonel looked over at the older woman. "Your son and daughter-in-law were lights among the darkness of war...they saved countless lives...Amestrian and Ishvalan alike. Nationality didn't matter to them. They both saved me. Physically and mentally. And there is nothing. Nothing. In this world I could do to ever show just how much gratitude I have for the two of them...but I can try. Starting with keeping the promise I made."

The older woman sat there in shock. How in the world is this girl this wise...she is has not even lived long enough to have such wisdom...the young soldier had made an incredible impression on the older woman. She thought she had come to apologize for their loss...similar to how everyone else had. A simple 'sorry' and they'd be done...there were a few who had spoken of the noble actions her son and daughter-in-law had done...but this girl...this girl had shown so much sincerity and meaning behind her words.

Said soldier turned to Winry and smiled.

"Hey there Winry...it's nice to finally meet you." After introducing herself to the little girl, she bent down to be at eye-level with the small girl. "But I gotta say sweet cheeks...I didn't expect you to be so incredibly pretty." The older girl winked. "Pictures don't even begin to cover just how pretty you are." Winry blushed and giggled.

"Thank you...you're pretty too! Like a...a princess!" The older girl grinned, "Then you must be a fairy, but I think you need wings for that." After winking at the younger girl, Winry's blue eyes twinkled with child-like wonder that had been missing from the orphaned girl. The twinkle only grew bigger when she saw butterfly like wings form in the soldiers hand, red sparks flickered as the wings formed. The older girl grinned and helped her put the wings on. Winry grinned the biggest grin she could and hugged the girl. The older girl tensed and swallowed thickly. _It's just a little girl. Calm the hell down. _ With that, she hugged the girl back.

"Glad ya like it fairy, but I have something better."

She took the necklace out of her pocket and showed the smaller girl the locket that held pictures of her parents in it.

"Your mom and dad wanted me to give this to you." She helped Winry put it on. The little girl eyes watered and she sniffed.

"Thank you..." Her lip quivered and she rubbed her eyes. The older girl smiled sadly and hugged the little girl against her chest.

Pinako observed, pleased that this older girl knew how to talk with people normally. Unlike the other soldiers who had come there to inform her about her son and daughter-in-law. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something that surprised and pleased her even more than she was.

"If it's all the same to your grandma...I'd like to keep an eye on you."

The Lt. Colonel looked over at Pinako for the affirmative, which she received with a nod.

"Yay!" Winry's tears stopped immediately. The older girl grinned, "How about you go run off and play with your wings."

Winry nodded and hugged the girl then ran off to go play. The proclaimed "war hero" stood up and walked over to Pinako.

"So...did those two brothers loose their mother?" Pinako nodded. "What's their names?"

"Edward, the older one, and Alphonse Elric." She nodded and bit her lip. "Would you mind not telling them my name?" She smirked. "It'd ruin the fun." The older woman looked at her curiously and shook her head.

"I assume you ran into them. I hoped they behaved themselves." The girl smiled. "Yes ma'am they did..." Walking to the door, she added. "I'll call and visit as much as I can. My brother might call as well." She opened the door. "Keep an eye on those boys." With a two finger salute and a quick goodbye, she walked to the train station. She was once again lost in her thoughts. _I hope those boys don't go through with it_...as she kept on thinking...a permeant place in her heart was made by a little girl and two brothers from Resembol.

When the train arrived at Eastern headquarters, she got off and headed to the phone and made a call.

"Amestrian Eastern Headquarters, how may I help you?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. _They really need a better way for officers to communicate. It sounds like I'm calling the dry cleaners._

"Direct me to Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang's office."

"Code please."

The girl groaned and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Alpha, Shark-bait, 5-20-6-1-24."

The lady directed her to his phone line.

"This is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, how can I be of assistance?"

"Hey Pyro, remember that favor you owe me?"

She heard a groan on the other side and could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Unfortunately."

She smirked.

"I need you to keep on a few kids I know..."

**A/N: there's chapter 1! If theirs any questions just ask! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I'm gonna try to update this story once every week! This chapter is kind of episode 02! I won't be doing episode 3 though...I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a chapter for like a fill in for not doing episode 3...I don't think I will though...just leave some suggestions! Now remember! Some of this story is credited to CaptainAmericanna for helping me talk through my ideas! She's helped so much with letting my ideas flow! And this might be an extremely long chapter so enjoy! Sorry it took so long! My computer is broken so it took longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the ideas off of the Internet for general information of the show! I just own my OC and other original ideas!**

Chapter 2: Proper Introductions

_3 years later..._

A woman, who's arms and legs were tied to an iron chair, sat in a black, form-fitting, dirty, torn, and wrinkled mid thigh dress that revealed more than enough cleavage. Her jet black hair was dirty and tangled...her face was filthy, wet and had blood dripping down her face from her mouth. Four Amestrian male soldiers stood by her, two holdings the chair, one holding a jug of water, and the other holding a soaking wet towel.

A tall, burly man glared down at the woman. She knew who he was...but he didn't know her. She was breathing heavily...but what else would you be doing if you were being drowned.

"Now...Miss Jill Willingham...I'm going to ask you...one more time..."

She sat there shaking...feigning fear at the man known as Basque Grand. Who still glared down at her with a heated glare as he leaned down to her face.

"What do you know about general Vladmir Krustav of Drachma?"

The woman leaned over the chair and coughed some blood out and looked back at the man. Tears running down her face.

"I-I don't know! I-I'm not involved in his work! I'm just seeing him I swear!" The woman coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Very well."

The two men holding the chair leaned her chair back. The other threw the towel over her face. Just when they were about to pour water over the towel...the phone rang.

Basque looked over at the phone with a pointed glare, and looked back at the men in a silent command as he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Who the he-"

_"You're in a building about five miles out from East city. We have five tanks, 500 armed men, and plenty of explosives to spare. We will not hesitate to use these if you try anything. Hand the phone over to the woman." _

Basque growled angrily and nodded for the men to bring the chair the woman was in over to him, he handed the phone to the woman.

"H-Hello?" A polite and cheerful feminine voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hello Jill, it's Vanessa."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What the hell is Hawkeye calling for...?_

"Um...I-I'm kind of in the m-middle of something."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that your Colt is going for a swim."

The woman tensed and clenched her teeth.

"Understood."

The woman let the phone drop. Basque didn't have time to react before her blood covered his face as she spit it out. Red sparks and steam formed, causing the other soldiers to be blinded. The woman decomposed the chair and stood up, breaking the chains binding her. She clapped her hands and concrete pillars knocked all of the men out with a blow to the head. She then restrained all of them, including Basque, to where they could use alchemy if they knew how. She ran out of the building and used alchemy to block and cover all exits out of the building. She ran over to a military issued vehicle, started the ignition and tore out of the area headed straight for Eastern headquarters.

_Damn it Roy, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

She slammed on the brakes when she arrived. Jumping out of the vehicle, she clapped her hands and made a deadly sword as she walked into headquarters and ignoring all the soldiers attempting to stop her due to her questioning appearance. She stopped and glared at all of them.

"Back off before I castrate all of you."

With that, the soldiers let her be and she walked to Roy's door and listened in.

"It seems the Fuhrer has a sense of humor after all."

She narrowed her eyes. _He doesn't seem to be in any danger._..she clapped her hands and filled the room with steam and walked in looking for any danger and rolled her eyes when there wasn't any.

"Ah, glad you could make it Viper. Stand down Lieutenant."

Hawkeye holstered her weapon. The woman glared at the man in front of her. Two boys looked at her in shock.

"What the hell happened to her?!"

Ed's question was ignored as the woman put her hands on her hips, after decomposing the sword.

"I apologize for having to interrupt something Colonel." Hawkeye saluted at her. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that Liz, and besides...I'm sure you weren't the one to willingly interrupt a very important mission."

Roy smirked, observing her state of appearance with concern, but he didn't show it.

"You look rough Viper."

The woman rolled her eyes as the two boys looked on with a strange look of confusion, wondering about the relation between the two.

"Always the one for compliments aye Pyro? Now what the hell was so important that you had to use that code _and_ interrupt a very important mission?"

"Well we need help with paper work, the guys have been slacking, they're too busy betting on everything to get anything done."

The woman blinked once. Twice. Then a dark, murderous aura formed around her, steam perspired around her as she clenched her fist and said through her teeth.

"You mean to tell me. That I was forced to blow my cover. Over _fucking_ paperwork?"

The Flame alchemist paled and started sweating nervously as he pulled at his collar. Right as he was about to speak again, the members of team Mustang walked in the room. Havoc looked over and turned white, as did the others.

"V-Viper! U-um w-we were just about to-"

Havoc was cut off as a foot planted into his face and sent him flying into the hall. He grunted when Fuery and Breda were thrown on top of him. They all stood up as quickly as possible and started running down the hall. The livid woman stepped out of the office.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN!"

As she stormed off after them, Roy looked around desperately for somewhere to hide but stopped when he heard the safety click off of a gun.

"Wait right there Colonel."

The two boys looked at each other quite terrified by the woman.

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery fell into a heap of battered and bruised men.

"She's insane Colonel!"

"Shut up Havoc! She'll hear you!"

Said woman stepped over the pile of men, her sights set on the black-haired man sitting before her as she smirked sadistically.

"Oh Pyro~"

Roy paled and went to run, but before he could, she grabbed his ear and dragged him out to the sparring arena where alchemists trained and threw him down. Hawkeye and the two boys watched through the window. One of the boys quite happy to see Colonel Bastard get his ass handed to him.

"Stand up."

He slowly did and composed himself enough to smirk.

"Now Viper...let's not get in over our heads here."

"You should listen to your own advice Inferno."

"It's Colonel, Shark-bait."

"I'm aware Pyro. But as am I. Now I'm done talking."

"Very well...but don't think you'l-"

He was cut off by a snap and water soaking him. The woman and Hawkeye both smirk as Edward cracked the hell up.

"You were saying Hades?"

"YEA BEAT HIS ASS!"

"Brother! Be quiet!"

The older Lt. Colonel gulped and glared up at the window. The woman came over and proceeded with an all out ass-beating.

A few minutes later, the woman walked up to the office with a soaking wet and beaten Roy Mustang.

"I'll be back momentarily." She dropped him and walked to the showers and cleaned herself up. _Now what the hell was Basque doing...he doesn't handle affairs with Drachma...that's Olivier's job..._

She shook her head_. How did he not recognize me...something's not going on. And j don't like it one bit. First the missing information from Xerxes and now this..._

She got out and threw on a black tank-top, gray button up shirt, fitted black cargo pants, knee-high black boots, and burgundy leather harness for a sword, her holsters for her guns and her knives. She threw on rolled her sleeves up to reveal a tattoo of a flamel on her forearm. She tied up her long black hair up in a braid and then but the braid into a bun and let her bangs hang loose and took care of her wounds. She walked back in and sat on the desk. And grabbed a cigarette from Havoc and started smoking it and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Alright...now what the hell is this really about?"

Roy smirked. _She's always quick to catch on._

"Lieutenant."

Hawkeye shoved the team out the door and shut and locked it. Roy handed the woman papers. She read them and raised her eyebrows.

"What...what the hell is he doing becoming a state alchemist..."

She looked up and finally notice the boy and the suit of armor next to him. And froze when she saw his eyes. _Golden...He couldn't be...could he? _Ed blinked and observed her and narrowed his eyes in concentration. S_he looks familiar..._

"You know Van Hoenheim?"

Edward made a shocked noise and then gritted his teeth as Alphonse seemed to light up.

"Yea! He's our dad!"

She grinned.

"So that bastard actually did it..." She laughed and walked over to them. "Nice seeing you again Edward...Alphonse...you've gotten a bit bigger..." Edward sparkles as she looks up at Alphonse. "And you grew a lot..." She laughed and shook her head and shook Ed's hand that was held out and pulled him in for a hug as snickers could be heard.

"Poor chief...a girl has to bend down just to hug him."

She laughed and pulled away as Edward turned 50 shades of red and looked over at Havoc.

"Oh shut up Chimney, at least he can get a girl to hug him."

Havoc started crying in his emo corner as she looked back at Edward and Alphonse. Edward, very poorly, collected himself and cleared his throat.

"How do you know who we are?"

She smirked. "Still got those bracelets I gave y'all?"

Edward's widened for what seemed like the millionth time that day as he looked at the bracelets. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell did you...?" Her smirk grew bigger. "Well I _am_ the one who made them...the word on engraved on the inside of the bracelet is Viper."

Both of the boys looked at her in utter shock.

She winked at them. "Guess you found me shortstack."

Alphonse quickly grabbed his brother who had gone to lunge at the amused woman.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T SEE OVER A DESK?!"

The woman laughed. "Quit putting words in my mouth pipsqueak."

Roy smirked. "This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist...he will be under my command, therefore under your command as well."

The woman narrowed her eyes in thought, thinking over what she had heard outside of the door. _His armor...why is he wearing that...and Edward's arm felt...metal...Al's armor even sounds hollow.._..Then realization hit her_._

"Wait...you're that girl! Why the hell did you see Winry?! And why did you tell them not to tell us your name?! _And_ why the hell do you look like you haven't aged a bit in 3 years!?"

She kept on a poker face as Roy winced slightly.

"Because I haven't."

Ed's eyes widened yet again, Al made a shocked noise. _But she should've grown...she should be what? 18? Granted she looks kind of 18 but you can tell she's not._

"But how-"

"Say Al...why don't you take that armor off?"

Both boys stiffened. Ed laughed nervously.

"Um...its for uh...alchemy training! He can't take it off."

She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Izumi didn't have armor. Nor did she train with it."

Both boys started sweating nervously. Even Alphonse.

The atmosphere around the group seemed to get darker.

"You can't take it off...can you?" Al looked down guiltily.

"No."

Silence ensued the group.

"Your right arm...left leg...they're automail."

His silence and dark look on his face gave the answer to the rhetorical question. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"What'd I tell you dumbass? It wasn't worth it."

Ed looked down, fists clenched and shaking lightly.

"I know what I did was stupid...I know it was reckless and I know it definitely wasn't worth it...but that's why I'm here." He looked up with that determined fire in his eyes. "That's why I won't stop until I have that stone. I'll do whatever it take to get Alphonse's body back."

"You broke your promise." She deadpanned. He blinked, then sighed and looked down. "I know...I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Look kid you've already done it and fucked up...just get y'all's bodies back."

Roy picked up the ringing phone. "Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, who is this?" He listened and blinked, slightly shocked, then smirked. "Yes we do have her in custody." The woman looked over and raised an eyebrow and walked over, leaning against his desk. "Very well." He held the phone out to her, still smirking. "It seems as if you have another admirer, Viper." Said woman laughed and cleared her throat, making herself appear tired and terrified and adding a Russian accent to her voice as she held the phone up to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Oh Jill!"

Edward looked over curiously and then over at Roy.

"What is she doing...?"

"Her job, Fullmetal."

"Vladmir! Oh Vladmir I'm so frightened...I don't know how much more I can handle of this."

"I know, I know my dear...I promise I'll see you very soon, all attacks on Briggs are to be stopped."

She smirked and held her hand over the phone as she winked.

"Guess who's gettin' a promotion boys."

Roy raised an eyebrow and Hawkeye stood there with a slight grin on her face. She held up the phone to her ear again.

"Oh Vladmir...I couldn't ask you to do that, not for someone like me. One person means nothing compared to a whole country."

"You _are_ my world my little rose... I love you."

She stiffened and her eyes widened and then she facepalmed and mumbled a curse. Roy on the other hand, cracked the hell up. She sent him a death glare that shut him up real quick. _Great, another one. _

"Oh Vladmir...I love you too."

The boys stood there in complete shock. Edward blushed a shade that matched his cloak and he rubbed his neck nervously. Roy took the phone from her. "You have a week to disable any and all attacks planned on Amestris. Do that, and you might see her again." He hung up after that. The woman groaned and rubbed her face. "Damn it not another love sick psychopath." Roy chuckled. Edward and Alphonse looked over at the colonel strangely. _Did he...just...chuckle? _

"It seems as though you have another love in your life, Viper. Keep it up and you might be married to the whole Drachminian army."

"Shut the hell up you damn Pyro-maniac."

His smirk seemed to grow. "So much hostility shark-bait." All she did was glare even more. Ed finally composed himself.

"What the hell was that?"

Both Lt. Colonels looked at the boys. She sighed and sat on Roy's desk.

"Well, I'm a spy for the Amestrian military, but as far as anyone besides a few important officials, I'm a Lt. Colonel. I use any means necessary to get close to foreign enemies to gather information."

Al cocked his head to the side innocently. "What kind of means?"

"Well I think you can figure that out, let's just say I use womanly charms...and yes I've had to with women as well."

Every male in the room turned a bright red.

"When the hell did you ever do..._that_?"

"Oh plenty of times my dear inferno."

Edward just sat down and buried his face in his hands as Al found interest in the bookshelf.

"Well now that I've figured you boys out...I'll tell you how I'm still 15 years old."

"I knew it! But still...you don't look like a 15 year old..."

She laughed humorlessly but smiled politely. "I'll take that as a compliment but I'm supposed to be 18, besides, aren't you like 12?"

After Edward raged and a blunt Al saying how she didn't mention anything about his brother's size, he scowled.

"Well start explaining."

She sighed and Roy turned to look out the window.

"You might want to sit down for this..."

**A/N: There's chapter 2! Again, my computer is being a little bitch and not working. At all. So again thanks for reviews and favorites! Hope you like it all! There will be a flashback next chapter so yea! **


End file.
